Fortune Street
Fortune Street (in Europe, Boom Street) is part of the Itadaki Street series of video games, starting with Itadaki Street Special. It is similar to Itadaki Street DS, sharing many of the same characters and boards as that game. At the 2011 E3 conference, it was announced that Fortune Street would be published in North America for the 2011 holiday season by Nintendo. Fortune Street features online play via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, a first in the Itadaki Street series. Gameplay In Fortune Street, each player will use a Mii, rather than one of the Dragon Quest or Super Mario characters featured in the game, though it may be possible to look like these characters if the outfits may be obtained in the shop. Fortune Street is similar to Monopoly in that players roll one die to advance around a board, purchasing property and collecting money. The game differs from Monopoly in that players can buy and sell stocks of a district and are not so limited in how property may be developed. The combined value of the player's stocks, property value, and cash on hand is used to determine a player's net worth. When a player meets the required net worth for victory, all a player needs to do to win is return to the starting position/bank. Game Spaces * Unclaimed Property can be bought for the price listed on the sign; unlike previous Itadaki games, the initial rent amout is not listed on the game board sign. * For Sale can be bought for 200 or 1000, depending on the type of building you want to put up on the property. The type of building can be changed later in the game by paying for a remodel. * Spade, Clover, Diamond, Heart a full set is needed to earn a promotion at the bank; landing on one of these will allow you to choose a card. * ?''' allows you to choose a card. * '''Warps and Pipes will send you to the corresponding warp/pipe end. * Switches causes the board layout to change. * Stars landing on this space allows you to collect a portion of money lost by opponents until your next turn. * Casino random chance to play the round the blocks, pick a slime to win in a race, pick a block in memory block, or dart throw. * Crescent Moon stopping here will have you take a day off, so any opponents landing on your property will not pay. This condition lasts until your next turn. * Bank passing here allows you to buy stock; if you have all four suits you earn a promotion and get a pay packet (i.e. more money). Landing on this space allows you to pick your direction on the next turn. * Stock Market Tower landing here will allow you to buy stock. Acquiring Property Players can purchase unowned property they land on; in addition, if a player has enough net worth, they may steal an opponent's property they land on by paying 5 times the current property value to the opponent. Acquiring additional property already owned by an opponent is expensive, but can be a useful strategy when a player owns other properties of that district or when an opponent owns the whole district. Collecting Money Players can collect additional money by earning promotions as they land on or pass the bank, but only after they have collected a set of four suits: heart, diamond, clover and spade. Players also earn money when opponents land on their property; the larger the building, the higher the amount collected from an opponent. If a player has stock in a district, they can also collect money when any player lands on an opponent's space, or additional money if an opponent lands on a player controlled space. The amount collected in this manner depends on the player's share of the total amount of stock in the district and the value of the property landed on. Stock in a District Stock can be purchased only at the bank, by landing on the Stock Market Tower, or by getting lucky with a card. Stock is bought in sets of 1 to 99 shares, and can only be purchased for one district at a time. The current per share prices for each district are shown in the left column, with each player's current holdings in a given district shown on the corresponding row. Large stock purchases can increase the per share value, and when a property is developed, the per share price in that district will increase in relation to the level of money spent on development. Selling off stock in sets of 10 shares or more will decrease the per share value. Stock can be sold at the beginning of a player's turn; stock in more than one district may be sold before a player rolls the die to move. Developing Property Unlike Monopoly, it is not necessary to own the entire district to develop a property, though controlling more than one property of a district allows the player to develop the properties into much larger buildings than if they only owned one property; a player controlling an entire district can develop it to its maximum potential. To develop a property, a player must first land on a property they control. They then have the option to develop one of their properties via a Yes/No question. The amount of development can range between 1 and 999. If the maximum amount displayed is less than 999, then the player can only develop the property to that level until additional property in the district is acquired, increasing the maximum amount by which each of the properties may be developed. Winning To win, a player must be the first to make it back to the bank when their net worth is equal to or greater than the board's required amount for victory; the game also ends immediately in the event of a bankruptcy. Shop and Mii Customization After a board is completed, win or lose, the player earns stamps that may be used in the shop to buy new outfits, walks, and roles. Boards From Dragon Quest * Trodain Castle from Dragon Quest VIII * The Observatory from Dragon Quest IX * Ghost Ship from Dragon Quest III * Slimenia from Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime * Mount Magmageddon from Dragon Quest V * Robbin' Hood Ruins from Dragon Quest: Young Yangus and the Mysterious Dungeon From Super Mario * Mario Stadium * Starship Mario * Delfino Plaza * Mario Circuit * Yoshi's Island * Peach's Castle Unlockable Boards * Alefgard from Dragon Quest * The Colossus from Dragon Quest IV * Alltrades Abbey from Dragon Quest III * Super Mario Bros. World 1-1 * Bowser's Castle * Good Egg Galaxy Characters From Dragon Quest * Slime * Platypunk * Princessa * Tsarevna Alena * Kiryl * Bianca * Carver * Angelo * Young Yangus * Stella * Goodybag (as Dancing Jewels) From Super Mario * Mario * Luigi * Daisy * Toad * Yoshi * Birdo * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. Unlockable Characters * Dragonlord * Jessica * Patty * Princess Peach Category:Spinoff games Category:Wii games